marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Razazel (Earth-616)
the Doom, the Blood Red Doom the Red Doom, the Blood-Doom, the Great Red Doom, the Blood Roots, Blood God, Red Lord, Lord of Blood | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = The Crimson Witch; Zazella and Razza, the Children of the Blood-Red Doom | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Giant with screaming mouths on his skin, three eyeballs per eye | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Arch-Demon of the Elder Night, death god, blood god | Education = | Origin = Arch-Demon/God | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Mahmud Asrar | First = Conan the Barbarian Vol 3 1 | First2 = (Mentioned) (Partial appeaance) | HistoryText = Origin The Almighty Razazel, Arch-Demon of the Elder Night, the glorious and fearsome Red Rod of Doom, the Red Doom, the Blood-Doom, was a demon and a death god, imprisoned into the Abyss. Razazel was served by the possibly centuries-old Crimson Witch, who hunted and killed powerful warriors, looking for the blood with the rigt potency to fulfill the spell conjuring the dark lord back into this world. She gutted them in the Tower of Razazel, the Tower of Blood, the Tower of the Red Doom, a league-deep underground temple, far older than Acheron and even older than Atlantis. Hyborian Age The Crimson Witch seduced and killed countless so-called great warriors of the world, including Lord Bevel Stonemarrow, the famous witch butcher of Brythunia, who claimed that every drape, carpet and bedsheet in his 1,000-room castle was made from flesh flayed from the deadliest of the Stygian She-Serpents and Hyperborean Witch-Men. Having gutted him, the Witch saw that Stonemarrow was a liar with no potency in his blood. As Stonemarrow expired, the Crimson Witch sensed he had at least managed to impregnate her, with two child, whom she named Razza and Zazella. Hyborian Age of Conan The Crimson Witch targeted Conan in his youth, and the Blood Roots approved of that blood, but Conan managed to free himself and apparently slay the Witch, nighly-decapitating her. The magic of Razazel made the Crimson Witch survive her wounds, and rescue her children, fleeing the burning tower. | Personality = | Powers = Razazel's power in someone could made that person survive mortal wounds (including a nigh-decapitation), and bestow them enhanced or superhuman strength and speed, as well as mutates people, allegedly in his image. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Razazel, created by Jason Aaron in (March, 2019), was possibly named after the ancient deities Ra and Azazel. ** Similarly, Robert Price noted that "Azathoth", created by H.P. Lovecraft was close to "Azoth" (an alchemical term), "Azazel", and "Anathoth" (a city), and were presumably the origins of the name "Azathoth". | Trivia = * Crom considered Razazel a "blood-sucking bastard". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Death Gods Category:Blood Deities Category:Giant Monsters Category:Power Bestowal